Some Things Are Never Forgotten
by kinkyho-slayr
Summary: [EdwardxOC, RoyxRiza]It all started when they were little. A little crush had sprung from him, and he still likes her, but when they meet each other again, will she live for long?
1. Prolouge Part 1

**Hi, hi! I know I haven't updated in so long but here's the problem: I have writer's block and I had NO time to get rid of it. So you're probably asking: If she had no time, the why use that time to make a new fic? The answer is, yes I would've had time but I just had the idea and I didn't want to lose it. My normal excuse. Well anyways, this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fic and please don't flame me, just review. On that note, I'm making my own little twists in this fic (Hehehe), like not all things are going to be the same, you know right? (Also I will be using some Japanese terms; like _arigato_ meaning _thank you._)**

"**blah" - Someone is speaking. ("_blah" _in prologue.)**

'**_blah'_ - Someone is thinking. (Too bad - my answer for prologue... ))**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Title:_ Some Things Are Never Forgotten**

**_Disclaimer:_ No I don't own FMA but I do own this little twist in my plot, and the plot itself.**

**_Summary:_ It all started when they were little. A little crush had sprung from him, and he still likes her, but when they meet each other again, will she live for long? EdwardxOC, RoyxRiza**

**_Note:_ Since I'm using some Japanese terms.. I'll point out some of them (and others that may appear in other chapters... it depends) : _Ka-san_ - Mom, _Hai_ - Yes, _-kun_ - Ok I don't really know what this means.. all I know is that it's for a boy, _Ohayo_ - Good morning, _Arigato/Domo-arigato_ - Thank you (_Domo-arigato_/_Arigato gozimasu _means thank you very much), _-chan_ - Child or young woman, _Dou-san_ - Dad, _-san_ - Mr./Ms./Mrs./Miss or older person_, Naze - _Why, _Oy_ - Hey, _Nii-san_ - Brother (older), _Kawaii_ - Cute, _Gomenasai_ - Sorry, and _Itai_ - Ouch, _Konnichiwa_ -Hello/Hi, _Doitashimashte_ - You're welcome, _Sumimasen_ - Excuse me, _Taskete!_ - Help, _Oto-san_ - Father, _Okaa-san_ - Mother, _Oba-san_ - Grandmother, _Ie_ - No, _Nani?_ - What?.**

**_Prologue:_ A Little Crush Part One**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aging:** Edward - 6, Alphonse - 5, Saiyra - 6, Winry - 6

------------------------------------------

"_Ka-san! Ka-san! There's a truck next door! Ka-san!" A little six-year old boy called to his mother._

"_Hai, hai Edward-kun. I'm coming to see." The boy's mother, Trisha Elric, said quietly._

"_Hurry Ka-san! Hurry!" Another little boy called. He looked to be about five-years old._

"_Hai, Alphonse-kun." Trisha reached the boys._

"_See Ka-san." Said Edward, "There's a truck over there." He pointed to the next house down, on the right._

"_Oh look, there's Winry-chan." Trisha pointed out a little girl, walking with her parents to then new house._

"_Ka-san, can we go see the new people too?" Alphonse asked politely._

"_Hai, but remember manners boys." Trisha smiled and then boys jumped up and down excited to meet the new family._

"_I wonder if they have a kid." Edward said as they walked to the new house._

"_I hope a boy." Alphonse answered._

"_No, I want it to be a girl, a pretty one." Ed blushed._

"_Ka-san." Al asked, "Do you think they have a kid too? Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" _

"_I think it will be a girl." Trisha answered and then looked up, "Ok, we're here."_

_They walked up to the house and went to the door. The truck drove away._

"_I want to knock!" Ed argued with his brother._

"_IE I want to knock!" Al argued back._

"_Alright boys." Trisha stopped the fight, "I'll knock." She knocked softly on the door. A lady opened the door._

"_Ohayo!" Trisha said, taking a little bow, "We are your next door neighbours." She pointed to the right._

"_Oh.. ohayo." The lady took a little bow too. "My name is Sakura. Sakura Hiraykoi. Please come in." She motioned for them to come inside. They walked in. For people who just moved in, the house looked beautiful already!_

"_WOW!" The boys said in awe._

"_Your house looks very nice." Trisha commented and smiled._

"_Arigato." Sakura smiled. "Would you like to meet the rest of the family?"_

"_Hai!" Edward said cheerfully. Sakura smiled._

"_Saiyra! Hicomi! Takima!" Sakura called. Suddenly, three people came rushing to the door._

"_This is my husband; Takima-kun, my eldest son; Hicomi-chan and my youngest daughter; Saiyra-chan." Sakura introduced, "And this is..."_

"_Trisha Elric." Trisha finished, "And this is my eldest son; Edward-kun and my youngest son; Alphonse-kun."_

"_Dou-san! Ka-san! Ed-kun and Al-kun are here too!" A young girl called. "Ed-kun! Al-kun! Did you meet my new friend Saiyra-san?" The young girl was Winry Rockbell. Saiyra smiled at Ed. Ed blushed. Al nudged Ed and Ed snapped back to reality. Saiyra giggled._

"_Saiyra-chan. Naze don't you show your new friends your room?" Sakura asked._

"_Hai, Okaa-san!" Saiyra replied happily. She turned to Ed and Al, "C'mon! Let's go!" She turned around and headed up the stairs, with Winry trailing behind her. Ed and Al stayed behind for a bit._

"_Oy, do you think she looks kawaii?" Ed asked Al._

"_No she looks just as pretty as Winry-chan, Nii-san." Al answered. "Winry-chan is kawaii!"_

"_Well, you can have Winry-chan."_

"_Naze not Saiyra-san?" Al turned to his nii-san._

" '_Cause I got dibs on her."_

"_OY! No fair!"_

"_Too bad. I like her Ok?"_

"_Oooh, Nii-san likes Saiyra-san!"_

"_OY! You like Winry-chan!"_

"_Oh... yeah... gomenasai."_

"_It's Ok, now let's go find Saiyra-san and Winry-chan!"_

"_Hai!" They ran up the stairs, but... they didn't know which room was Saiyra's._

"_Ed-kun! Al-kun!" Ed twitched when he heard Saiyra's voice. He left reality... again._

"_NII-SAN!" Al punched Ed in the side._

"_OY!" Ed got pissed._

"_It's not my fault that **you**__left reality... again." Al crossed his arms._

"_Ahh... gomenasai Al."_

"_It's Ok."_

"_What took you guys so long?" Winry asked as she stepped out of Saiyra's room. "I was just doing Saiyra-san's hair! Come see!" Winry ran back inside, Ed and Al followed her._

"_Wha!" Ed exclaimed in awe._

"_See looks pretty!" Al exclaimed as well. Ed nudged him. "Itai.."_

_Saiyra's silky, long, brown hair was braided into tiny braids and she had a flower carefully placed on the top, right corner of her head. This was the first time Ed noticed what she was wearing. She wore a fairly long, pink and yellow dress, with short sleeves, little, red hearts on it and fluffly white stuff on the ends of the dress._

_Ed and Al stood there, amazed at her. Also at this time Saiyra noticed what they looked like. Edward had short blond hair and he wore a navy blue t-shirt, with a light blue dress shirt on top and beige shorts. Alphonse had short, spiky, dirty blond hair and he wore a black tank-top and beige shorts as well._

'_They would make great friends!' Saiyra thought and smiled at the two boys. They smiled back._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope you liked the first part of the prologue and yes, some parts may not make sense because I'm not really Japanese.. I just know some words here and there. And I don't know what the 'fluffy white thing's' name is so yeah... I'll try to get back to _You're One Step Ahead_ if I have time ... and ideas.. And about Ed's swearing... well, I'm going to use signs like $... well that was just random but most of them will be representing a letter that looks like it or just some letter that I couldn't find one that looked like it (or I'll just put that letter). Oh and don't forget the usual! R&R NO FLAMES!**

**Arigato Gozimasu!**

**-Chibi Edo**


	2. Prolouge Part 2

**Hi! Please note that I may forget to put something in Japanese that I have in the Glossary. You can notify me of that. Also notify me of mistakes in my Japanese... (only looking from a dictionary and from what I think (from watching animes)). Thank you and I hope you enjoy the last part of the Prolouge!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Title:_ Some Things Are Never Forgotten**

**_Disclaimer:_ It all started when they were little. A little crush had sprung from him, and he still likes her, but when they meet each other again, will she live for long? EdwardxOC, RoyxRiza, AlphonsexWinry**

**_Note:_ Since I'm using some Japanese terms.. I'll point out some of them (Some the same, some different every time.): _Sayonara_ - Goodbye, _Kombanwa_ - Good evening, _Sakura blossoms_ - Cherry blossoms (I just use blossoms because I like the sound of _Sakura blossoms_ better than I like the sound of just _sakura_), _Itsu_ - When, _Doko_ - Where, _Tomarimas_ - Stop (cease), _Nani tinda_ - What are you talking about.**

**_Prologue:_ A Little Crush Part Two**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aging:** Edward - 6, Alphonse - 5, Saiyra - 6, Winry - 6

------------------------------------------

"_Arigato gozimasu for coming over!" Saiyra called to the families, Rockbell and Elric, leaving._

"_Ka-san..." Ed started._

"_Hai?"_

"_Can Saiyra-san and... Hicomi-san come over sometimes... or can we go over to see them?"_

"_Hai... but only if it's Ok with Sakura-san and Takima-san."_

"_Hai!"_

"_Ka-san?" Al started this time._

"_Hai Al-kun?" Trisha turned to Al._

"_Can me, Ed, Winry-chan and Saiyra-san go down to the creek some time and play?"_

"_Yeah... can we Ka-san?" Ed agreed._

"_Maybe... I can't promise.. gomenasai."_

"_It's Ok, Ka-san." Ed and Al said in sync._

_**6 Weeks Later**_

_Ed and Al were on their way to Saiyra's house They each carried a bouquet of flowers and they both wore tuxedos. All three families were aware of the boys' crushes and, surprisingly, they weren't angry at all. When Ed and Al had told them, they just smiled and, more or less, tried to get them together more often, making future plans and so forth. Well today, was they're first date. Though they were **a bit** young, their parents insisted, surprisingly, and so here they were._

"_You ready Al?" Ed asked Al as they stood at the door to Saiyra's house. Al nodded._

"_If you're ready."_

"_I am." Ed blushed as he knocked on the door. The door opened._

"_Kombanwa Ed-kun, Al-kun." Sakura said politely._

"_Kombanwa Sakura-san." Sakura smiled._

"_Saiyra-chan and Winry-chan will be down in a minute. Please come in."_

"_Arigato." Ed said quietly. Sakura just smiled._

_A few minutes later. Saiyra and Winry quietly walked down the stairs, both blushing. But so were Ed and Al. They looked beautiful. Saiyra's hair was curled and Winry's was down in the front but up in the back. Saiyra wore a red and gold kimono dress and Winry wore a blue and gold kimono dress. Ed dusted off an dirt that was on him from the walk there._

_Saiyra bowed a little and said, "K-... konichiwa... Ed-kun..."_

_Ed took her hand and said, "Kombanwa Saiyra-san." Both Ed and Saiyra were now blushing._

"_H-..hai.. Kombanwa..." Saiyra said gently. Ed smiled._

"_Kombanwa Winry-chan." Al said quietly._

"_K-- kombanwa Al-kun.." Winry stuttered._

"_Before you go.. We need a picture!" Sakura squealed. She took two pictures of Ed and Saiyra, "One for Trisha-san." She said. Then she took two pictures of Al and Winry._

"_I- guess it's time for us to go.. Ka-san.." Saiyra said quietly, not wanting any more pictures to be taken. As Ed headed for the door, Hicomi grabbed his arm and warned,_

"_If anything happens to Saiyra-chan... you're in for it..." Ed nodded._

"_I won't let anything happen to her." He assured._

"_Good," Hicomi let go of his arm._

"_Sayonara." Saiyra waved as they left the house._

"_Sayonara!" Sakura waved back._

_They walked along a path, next to the lake._

"_Where are we going?" Saiyra asked looking around._

"_You'll see." Ed simply replied and smiled._

"_C'mon." Ed said after a few minutes. He gripped a bit tighter on Saiyra's hand, but careful not to hurt her. He starting running a bit, but let Saiyra keep her balance._

"_Oy!" Saiyra laughed, "It's kind of hard to run in these shoes!" She pointed to her red heels with Sakura blossoms on them. Ed laughed._

_Behind them, Al and Winry were trying to keep up._

"_Oy! Al-kun! I can't keep up!"_

"_Gomenasai Winry-chan... I'll slow down."_

"_Domo-arigato, Al-kun." Winry smiled._

"_Doitashimashte." Al smiled, then called to his nii-san, "Nii-san! We'll catch up in a bit."_

_Ed turned back, "Ok Al." He looked back to where he was going, "Don't worry Saiyra-san. We're almost there."_

"_Good." Said Saiyra, "My feet are killing me!" She complained. Ed laughed and so did she._

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

"_Whew! We're here!" Ed panted._

"_Are you sure?" Saiyra was also panting, "You said that about a minute ago and yet we still weren't '**here**'." Ed laughed._

"_Hai, this is it." Ed took Saiyra's hand and slowly walked toward the Sakura blossom tree, near the lake._

"_Wow! We nearly ran all the way around the lake!" Saiyra exclaimed._

"_Yeah... we don't have a boat to fit all of us so... yeah..." Ed explained._

"_Oh... Doko Al-kun and Winry-chan?" Saiyra asked._

"_They're probably at their special place by now. That's why we stopped earlier. Al and I went to his place more often than mine." He laughed, "But at least we're here!"_

"_Hai... and the view is beautiful... Arigato gozaimasu Edward-kun." Ed blushed as he sat down by the trunk of the tree. Saiyra started to sit down._

"_Doitashimashte... but tomarimas!" Saiyra stood up straight. Ed took off his jacket and lay it on the ground. He motioned for Saiyra to sit._

"_D-domo-arigato..." Saiyra blushed. He was being **really** polite. She put her head on his shoulder and poor Ed... he was blushing so much that his poor little face looked like it was going to explode. Both blushing madly, Saiyra was the first one to notice the sun slowly setting on the horizon._

"_Aww... It's beautiful!" Saiyra pointed to the sunset._

"_Hai..." Ed said quietly, "But don't forget, you are too." He looked at her and she looked up. Both leaning in, waiting for the other to kiss them, Al and Winry came screaming._

"_NII-SAN! NII-SAN! SAIYRA-SAN!" Al called. Ed and Saiyra snapped back to reality, and Saiyra stood up._

_Panting, Al cried, "Saiyra-san, Nii-san... Saiyra-san's house is on fire!" Saiyra was shocked._

"_Nani tinda!" Ed got up and stood next to Saiyra. "We need to get over there fast! C'mon Saiyra-san!" Saiyra didn't move. Ed went in front of her and picked her up in a piggy-back-ride style. Al just looked at Ed as Ed ran ahead._

"_Hurry Al!" Ed kept on running._

_**In front of Saiyra's House**_

"_Saiyra-chan!" Hicomi called as Ed put Saiyra down carefully. Saiyra was still in so much shock that she didn't move._

"_She's in shock.." Ed explained. Winry and Al looked worriedly at the burning house._

"_Are Sakura-san and Takima-san alright?" The frightened Winry asked. Hicomi nodded and turned his attention back to Saiyra._

"_Saiyra-chan..." He whispered as if he knew something the others didn't. Saiyra then came back from shock, and started coughing very hard. Everyone gasped and Ed stepped forward as if to comfort her. Hicomi stopped him._

"_She'll be fine..." He trailed off._

"_What do you mean, she'll be alright!" Ed yelled at him, "She's coughing like she's dieing!"_

"_She'll be fine!" Hicomi spat at him. Ed backed down and sadly looked at the ground._

_**Three Months Later**_

_Ed angrily slammed his fists on the kitchen table._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Ed spat at Hicomi, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SAIYRA-SAN'S IN THE HOSPITAL AND SHE MIGHT NOT..-..." Ed sat back down and put his hands on his face._

"_Niii-san..." Al said quietly._

"_Just go away... Please... Al... just go away..." Ed ran out of the house. He ran to the place where he was with Saiyra the day of the fire. Images of happy times he had with Saiyra ran through his head. Tears rolled down his face as he ran._

"_It can't be... She won't... She can't..." He tried to convince himself._

_**--End of Prolouge--**_

_**9 Years Later**_

--------------------------------------

**Aging:** Edward - 15, Alphonse - 14, Saiyra - 15, Winry - 15

--------------------------------------

"We'd better be heading off." A short blond boy, with a braid, got up from the table. "Come on Al." He smiled at a large suit of armor that got up too.

"Sayonara Winry-chan!" Al began to head for the door.

"Sayonara Ed-kun! AL-kun!" She smiled happily. "Hope you have a good trip back to Central!"

Ed and Al got on a train that only had a few families on it. They were heading to Central. To report to Colonel Roy Mustang about what they had found out on the Philosopher's Stone. Ed was hoping that the Colonel hadn't found out about their little stop in Resembool to visit Winry. They sat down and waited for the train to take off.

But at Central... the Colonel was expecting them... There was something he wanted to be done...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed... Yes I know... it was a LONG chapter... but I had to finish the Prologue. Also I left you on a little cliffy: _What happened to Saiyra after the fire? Why was Saiyra in the hospital? And why was Mustang expecting them?_ If you want.. you can try and answer these questions in your reviews. Also I have used a star () in this chapter. Why? So that way you will know some of the comments I would want to put there/can't or the meaning for the action or what is being done.**

** - Sorry Ed.. that I called you short... I know you're probably not that short... or at least how I would imagine.**

**Don't forget to R&R! NO FLAMES!**

**Luver ta bits,**

**Kei**


End file.
